


The Blanket

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Snuggles are the best medicine.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Supernatural Spring Fling 2020





	The Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/gifts).



> My gift for the very lovely stellamira for this year's Spring Fling. Originally posted [here](https://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/234242.html).

Jared was sitting at his desk in his home office, engrossed in a book, but not so much that he didn’t hear when Jensen came through the front door. Fingers at the ready on his bookmark as he approached the end of a paragraph. A smile forming on his lips as Jensen crumpled around Jared’s shoulders, his head resting on Jared’s right, Jensen’s arms wrapping around Jared’s chest. 

Jared reached back with his hand, his fingers slipping through Jensen’s hair, lightly scraping his scalp making Jensen let out a huffy little moan, “Long day at work, Babe?” 

Jensen sank down just a little further, leaning into Jared’s touch, “The longest.”

“Want to talk about it?” Jared asked, already wagering he knew the answer.

Jensen shook his head just so, “Can we just cuddle?”

How could Jared refuse such an adorable request? Not that he would ever, Jensen being so direct always made Jared melt, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease him a little first, “Only if you give it its official title.”

“Ja-aay,” Jensen whined, and Jared could both hear and feel the pout, but he waited, he needed to hear Jensen say it. The fact that Jensen had been the one to come out with it in the first place was just too cute.

Jensen sighed the sigh of a man whose ears were turning adorably pink, but that was mostly put on for added dramatic effect, because Jensen would always indulge Jared.

“Okay. Fine. Can we make,” and he paused, shaking his head again, “a _J-ritto_?” 

Jared turned his head to kiss Jensen’s forehead, “I’ll get the blanket. Go get outta your work clothes.”

Jensen lifted his head to kiss Jared on the lips, “’kay.”

The two kept a hold on each other until the last possible second before Jensen left the room. 

Jared got the blanket, _THE_ blanket. _Their_ blanket out of the closet –it hadn’t been an easy quest to find one big enough (but not too big or too heavy) to wrap around them both comfortably, Jared had specifications, but Jensen had got them one– Jared took off his jeans, spreading the blanket over the couch and getting settled on top of it.

Jensen didn’t keep him waiting long, returning in a plain white cotton tee and his very sexy dark grey boxer-briefs that made him want to do more than just snuggle. But that wasn’t what Jensen wanted right now. Jared closed his eyes as Jensen lowered himself on top of Jared so they were pressed chest to chest until he shifted just a little so he could rest his head in the crook of Jared’s neck. 

Lips and nose giving a pleasantly familiar tickle, a huff of a laugh leaving Jared as his dimples deepened, it still never ceased to amaze him just how perfectly they fit together.

Jared stroked Jensen’s back, his heart rate evening out, syncing up with Jensen’s. He let Jensen make any final adjustments to his position before wrapping them up as snuggly as possible, until the world was only them two. 

The End.


End file.
